


Aftermath

by Introvert_From_Space



Series: Zagene: Life and Love [4]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Death, M/M, car crash, im sorry, mouring, the aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvert_From_Space/pseuds/Introvert_From_Space
Summary: It was all because of a stupid driver who thought it was okay to run a red light.AKA how one joyrider changed their lives.





	Aftermath

One year, four months, two weeks and five days they had been married. This is not including the two years, one month, three weeks and six days they dated and the year and six days of being engaged in between. That’s a long time to be together, Eugene knows that, over four years of spending every day together- and for the past three years, every night- but they never got sick of each other. To be fair Zach always found something to be absurdly adorable over. He had an anniversary for everything- first kiss, asking out, date, engagement, holding hands- even though Eugene knew he just used them to find time for them to go out on a date without feeling as if they didn’t have a good excuse. They were never over the top but it was a way for them to just find a reason they could get away on a date night. Tomorrow was their anniversary of them going on their first date (one of the less silly ones). They planned on going to their favorite Korean BBQ place. But now they were driving home from a Try Guy shoot (in which they were reflecting on being vegetarian for a week). They had about five minutes left in the drive.

“I can’t wait to finally eat meat,” Zach said.

“I know right, it was the worst when we went with Kelsey to Outback,”

“Gosh, that was offal. The lady looked at me like I was crazy when I asked if I could have the salad without chicken,”

“Well,” Eugene added, “not everyday a vegetarian goes to a place known for steak,” 

Zach laughed. “Fair point. What are you gonna eat first?”

“I think I’m gonna dig into that turkey bacon in the fridge,” Eugene responded stopping at a red light. He took the time to look over at Zach. Even with the red light illuminating his face he was beautiful. Eugene remembered the first time he told Zach that. He nearly blushed to death. 

“Earth to Eugene, the light is green gonna drive or stare at you husband?” Eugene laughed and drove the car forward trying to give enough space between the Ford in front of them. 

Suddenly a scream emerged from Zach’s lips. Eugene looked over to see what was happening to see it just a second before it collided with them. An eighteen wheeler heading right toward the passenger's side. And in the time it took Eugene to processes the information, it was already slamming into their car. His head slammed into his window then black.

\---  
A day later...

The driver was charged with grand theft auto, for stealing their dads truck for a joy ride, and vehicle manslaughter, for killing the passenger. Police reports claim it was instant. The driver suffered head injuries and a broken rib.

\---  
A week later...

There was a funeral. It was very nice. Eugene never stopped crying. At one point he was found in the bathroom by Ned sitting there crying against the wall. You spend almost every day with someone and they are your family, and to lose someone so close, there are no words. He was buried ten minutes from their house.

\---  
A month later...

Eugene visited him every day.

——-  
Two months later... 

Their first video after the accident was explaining it. The news had covered it but the guys owed it to the audience for a further explanation and what they were doing in the future. They planned to keep trying things. They weren’t going to replace them, though. They planned on bringing in a guest every once and a while, they couldn’t imagine replacing him. 

\---  
A year later…

Ned pulls up to Eugene’s house and knocked on the door. When there was no answer he used his key’s to get in. The building always seemed emptier without Zach’s energy. Eugene was sitting face in his hands, elbows on his knees crying silently to himself. Keith was already there with a comforting arm around him.

“Hey buddy, you ready to go?” Ned asked. Eugene gave a slight nod and rose to leave. 

The ride was long and quiet, but the quiet was more bearable than the sound of Eugene’s violent sobs when they reached his grave. Keith kept hearing him whisper “it should’ve been me,”. They stayed there for over an hour. No one talked, just shared their grief in the endless tears.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.


End file.
